


(a step) into your world

by peachbread



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, cute lil drabble bc dowoo are just too cute, fluff !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbread/pseuds/peachbread
Summary: doyoung gets lost and finds more than just a cute boy sitting in the library





	(a step) into your world

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my other acc over a year ago and im just moving my nct fics onto my new account! still havent proofread so idk if theres errors still but im working on it uwu
> 
> a year ago was rlly Peak Dowoo days :/

a boy sits hunched over piles of paper at the corner of the library, between the window and old chemistry reference shelf. doyoung stands by the doorway, something that’s become routine since he stumbled by this place a week ago while he was lost looking for the bathroom.

it’s his first year at university, and doyoung is sure that he’s used up all his blessings in life the moment he caught a glimpse of the grey haired figure at the corner of his eye. he lingers at the doorway, and admires the boy’s soft milky skin and rosy cheeks, and his cute little teeth as he bites the end of his pen.

doyoung learned his name— jungwoo, a grade above doyoung, despite being a year younger. guess that’s what they call a genius?

doyoung wants to be his friend. well, maybe a little more than that, but he was never quite the overly ambitious one. he was sensible.

sure, he can just march into that library, grab a book he will pretend to read, and sit at the table across from jungwoo, who’s always deep into his studies, being the star student he is. then doyoung can 1. see jungwoo a little closer, and 2. find a way to talk to jungwoo, one way or another.

he doesn’t quite have any ideas yet.

but doyoung can’t. he can’t even put a toe inside that library door. as if there were a barrier there, doyoung just watches longingly from the other side, for about a minute a day. that’s all.

right. it was only a minute each. but jungwoo is all doyoung can think about. heck, doyoung doesn’t even know what the boy sounds like, but he imagines it’d be the sweetest thing he’s ever heard.

 

one evening after his last class, doyoung strolls over to the library again.

it’s 6pm now, when jungwoo would usually be scribbling up a storm at his usual spot. doyoung takes a breath before not-so-discreetly peeking into the quiet room.

he isn’t there. doyoung’s smile drops. maybe he’s using the bathroom.

 

 

“hey.”

 

doyoung spins around a little too quickly, and sees jungwoo looking right at him with his adorable, beady eyes.

 

no fair.

 

“sorry, can i get through?”

doyoung practically swoons. jungwoo’s voice is even sweeter than he had imagined. doyoung doesn’t think angels exist, but became a believer real quick.

“o-oh, sorry!” doyoung finally chokes out after a weirdly long pause. he steps aside, and jungwoo gives him a small smile before stepping in. he smells faintly of strawberries.

 

“are you coming in?” jungwoo looks back, and doyoung short circuits. it should be an easy decision, but doyoung gets hit with a wave of all different kinds of emotions all at once. jungwoo’s expression starts to turn to worry as the silence between the question and answer becomes increasingly longer.

 

“sure.” it took everything out of doyoung to mutter that one word. and it took even more out of him to pass through the barrier. he holds his breath, and breathes out after he reaches the other side. he’s in jungwoo’s world now.

 

“you come around here a lot don’t you?” jungwoo asks, taking a seat in his usual spot.

 

doyoung nearly chokes. “i-i’m sorry?”

 

“oh,” jungwoo’s cheeks flush a bit, and doyoung’s heart goes wild. “i didn’t mean to be weird, i just see you pass by here sometimes.” he gestures to the doorway.

 

“ah.. yes, a bit,” doyoung chuckles nervously. he tries to come up with an excuse, but his usual quick mind just isn’t working right.

 

“by the way i’m jungwoo, and you?” he tilts his head slightly and flashes the brightest smile doyoung has ever seen.

his smiles lines are so deep and his cheeks look squishier than ever. all doyoung wants to do is hold jungwoo’s adorable face in his hands.

 

“i’m doyoung! (and i already know your name) nice to meet you jungwoo.”

 

“nice to meet you too doyoung.”

 

 _“doyoung.”_ he never loved his name more than in this moment. just hearing that soft voice say his name is already making his heart run miles. he knows that today will change his life forever. he knows it.

 

so their story starts out with doyoung unknowingly venturing himself into jungwoo’s world; a place filled with smiles, warmth, and happiness

 

—and doyoung never plans on leaving it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! follow me on twitter if you'd like @wondojae!
> 
> im trying to get back into writing fics it's been too long :^[


End file.
